


Lexa, riding the bus like a Swede

by Metalqueen



Series: Being a Swede, with Lexa and Clarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate setting - the girls are Swedes, F/F, Going home from work, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes the bus home from work, but someone she doesn't know sits down next to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa, riding the bus like a Swede

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun, imagining what would happen in everyday situations if Lexa and Clarke were Swedes. Just so all of you know, all Swedes doesn't have these privacy issues, but it is somthing most of us have I guess. ;)
> 
> If you guys like it, I might make a collection with several one-shots with the same theme.
> 
> Hope you'll like it, and please let me know what you think!

**Lexa**

I’m sitting on the bus, listening to music on my phone. My in-ears are actually in the place where they’re supposed to be. I am all alone on the bus, empty seats everywhere. Thanking God that I’ll have a nice and comfy bus ride, I look out through the window. Fucking weather, it’s snowing again. You never know which weather it will be in this Godforsaken country.

Suddenly, I can feel a person sit down next to me, making me angry and uncomfortable inside.

In Sweden, you only sit next to a person you don’t know on the bus if, number one, there is no other empty seats. Number two, you think the other person is cute or something. Number three, you don’t. I cough, maybe the other person would realize their mistake? The person has now made one of the most unholy things you can do in this place. Invade someone else’s privacy without a reason. Loads of scenarios are running through my head as I cautiously watch the other person. What do they want with me? Why sit here and not talk to me? Why sit next to me at all? There are loads of empty seats everywhere. I get more confused and angry with every second passing.

Thankfully the other person descends the bus after just a few stops. My immediate reaction is to call my girlfriend Clarke and tell her everything. She had probably already gotten home from work.

“Hi princess!” I say when I hear my girlfriend’s voice. “Guess what just happened to me on the bus?”

“Hi commander! I have really no idea.”

“Someone I don’t know sat next to me on the bus. I was alone at the bus, still they sat next to me,” my voice was crackling because of this experience, my tears starting to build up in my eyes.

“Poor you,” Clarke soothed. “Sitting next to someone on the bus must have been hard on you.”

“It’s no fun, you know us Swedes almost never sits next to someone we don’t know!”

“I know love, what did she look like?”

“Uh, not sure about gender.”

“Alright, how did they looke like?”

“They had short hair, that’s all I noticed.”

“Okay then, do you need to get comforted when you get home?”

“Yes please! Oh, and do we have chocolate?”

“Absolutely!”

“Then I’m good.”

The rest of the trip went smoothly without any more interruptions. As I got closer to home, I thought it was more fun that something different had happened during my trip. Wishing that maybe I should have talked to my fellow traveler. Typical us Swedes, hating new things, but loving them deep inside.


End file.
